War of Fiction Chapter 74
Chapter 74--------------------- ' ' The guns from all sides began to fire, people ducking, people firing, at the front of the castle Don led the assault with batman shooting bullets from his batmobile fired towards the castle walls, behind the prison bus taking cover was Flanders, Bob, Kent, Manjula, Dolph, Eddie Mutz and his wife and son Nelson. Behind the magic school bus was Lionel Hutz, Roy, Timothy, Fat tony, Louie, Michael, Drederick, Cletus, Comic Book guy and the Sea captain. Don was moving with the Batmobile pushing up closer and closer to the castle walls. “Move up” Don shouted back to the people as they look at each other. Solid Snake and Princess peach were nowhere to be seen as they had split up from the group earlier to two were into the castle walls sneaking around avoiding the residents , trying to find Mickey to kill him before he could flee. They entered a room with a load of guns and ammo as Solid snake peeked into the room he saw a women dressed in pink getting the ammo, he slowly went up to her pushing her to the floor and covering her mouth, Peach took out a roll of tape wrapping her arms and legs up so she could not move “Listen here lady, tell us where Micky mouse is and we won’t hurt you badly if you just tell us” Solid Snake whispered taking his hand off her mouth “You fucking outsiders think you can just get me to tell you where our leader is you must be brain dead” She spoke softly, Solid Snake smiled stabbing her in the leg with his knife as he covered her gob to catch her screams “Want to repeat your answer” He asked lifting his hand from her mouth “Go to hell” She replied “You first” he said covering her mouth again ripping the blade from her leg and forcing it into the top of her skull hitting her brain killing her she fell over face first onto the floor. “How does this help” Peach asked “It doesn’t she wasn’t going to talk and I didn’t want to torture an old lady” Snake explained “What do we do now” Peach asked “Hmmm, we need to burn this place, these guns would be good but we can’t have them getting to them, we won’t be able to carry them out without getting caught” Solid Snake spoke walking up to a flame thrower hanging from the wall he grabbed it throwing the tank to his back and holding the gun part of it “Stand back” He ordered as Peach stepped out of the room Solid Snake smiled clicking it as he began to burn all up the wall and wooden shelves, then going up the furniture, cabinets and curtain drapes as the room set fire the guns became submerged as the fire began to spread around the room a lot more Solid snake and Peach both left the room running down the corridor. ' ' Elsewhere in the castle Mickey was with Pete, Oswald and Merlin as Donald ran in with Aurora “Sir, I've got your wife” Donald said as he rushed in “Thank you, Donald how many attackers are there” He asked “We’re not sure but they’ve got higher numbers” Donald informed “Oh shit, Pete you lead a team to attack the people attacking us from behind kill those bastards” Mickey spoke “Okay, Mickey if I don’t make it, it’s been a hell of a ride” He said putting his hand out to shake. Mickey looked at him jumping up hugging him “You stay alive” Mickey ordered “I’ll try” Pete responded leaving to lead the group “Sir, I’m staying here to keep you safe” Donald spoke “No, we need as many fighters as we can get you go out and help, Donald my magic can keep Mickey safe I can’t teleport anymore but I can put up a force shield if needs be, I’ll keep him safe you go out and fight” Merlin ordered “Yes, Go help Donald” Mickey ordered “Yes sir” He replied going out of the room with his gun. Mickey hugged his wife looking at both Merlin and Oswald “It’ll be okay people our army will win” He hoped In the Prison Cells Omar and Daryl laid asleep whilst Neytiri, 47 and Hellboy were awake as they listened to the noise going on “It sounds like an attack” 47 said “Yeah it does I think this is our shot” Hellboy replied “Hang on, are you sure” Neytiri asked “we can’t be sure but I can’t be fucked waiting anymore” Hellboy spoke getting up kicking Daryl slightly waking him up “What the hell” “Wake up Daryl, we got to go it’s time” Hellboy spoke. As he got up he slapped Omar on the arm waking him up “What the hell” Omar spoke “Wake up we need to go” Daryl spoke as Omar smiled. As he grabbed the keys unlocked the cell doors, they each grabbed a sharp metal pipe holding it as weapons “We need to get the springfielders” 47 said the group agreed running to the cells were Apu and Gil sat “Oh thank goodness you came we thought you left us” Apu said as the group unlock the cell letting the people out as they exited they heard a voice coming from down the end of the corridor saying “Stop there bastards” they turned to see the grand Duke standing there with a shotgun in his hands “You think you could just run away, guessing Bart gave you a key, I noticed one was missing you know funny how even when he’s dead his bloody name keeps cropping up” He laughed “Fuck you” Neytiri spoke to the man, he looked at her sharply, “excuse me I think you deserve some shells for that comment” He smiled as he raised his gun to her head as he was about to fire a foot hitting him in the back sent him to the floor in pain.he dropped the shotgun as the group saw Peach behind him as she was more clear through the darkness of the corridor. He reached his hand out trying to grab his shotgun as Omar ran forward jamming his pipe into the Duke’s head killing him “Motherfucker” he yelled as he ripped it out his cracked skull. Solid Snake also came from the darkness “You must be the other springfielders and Batman’s friends I’m solid Snake I’m from springfield come with me if you want to live” Solid snake said Don’s group began to fire at the wall with Susan, Teddy, Rancis, King Richard, The Ringmaster, Dopey, Roland and Ratcliffe firing back. The Batmobile was firing sprays of bullets towards the wall as the Disney’s popped their heads over firing back. King Richard jumped out firing a bullet towards the Magic School bus hitting Drederick Tatum in the skull killing him as his body flopped backwards dead. Batman took this opportunity to fire a burst of bullets at the king hitting him in the chest ending his live as he fell off the wall backwards. Donald walked into the courtyard towards the walls seeing the body of Richard “Get off the wall, we need to get rid of Batman’s vehicle” Donald said looking to Heiz who sat in a huge bulldozer that the walls only just covered called a Dump truck. As the people got off the wall Heiz drove forward in the bulldozer as the front of the vehicle knocked the wall down as he accelerated towards the batmobile, Batman shot a spray of bullets towards the tires but it didn’t affect it or pop them the truck smashed into the side of the vehicle, knocking Don and his gun to the floor and sending the batmobile turning over as it rolled across the ground. The bulldozer pushed it further away as it collided with the prison bus the people fired towards the bulldozer trying to kill Heiz but the glass was made bulletproof, the prison bus was sent tumbling over as everyone ran away trying to not get crushed but Kent Brockman couldn’t move out the way in time as the prison bus crushed him to death. Batman struggled to gain control as he and his car was sent further away by the truck rolling it along the ground breaking the car in multiple ways. Don was face down in the grass he looked to his gun which was crushed and broken he was too far from the magic school bus, he looked forward to see Donald holding a sniper rifle, Don looked at the duck smiling pulling out a big knife from his back belt he ran towards the duck screaming pointing his knife towards him, Donald flinched firing a bullet into his shoulder, Don bent his knees trembling but continuing to run, Susan fired an arrow into his chest hitting his lung but Don kept running with his knife, Rancis fired a shot into his leg as he fell to floor, the Springfielders fired towards them but missed as Don looked up at Donald holding a sniper rifle as blood came from Don’s mouth he held it to his forehead “This is for Timon” Donald quacked “Fuck off and go to hell cunt” Don mumbled. BANG. Donald fired the rifle killing the war hero.